


Rebels

by Dragonblades1234567



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonblades1234567/pseuds/Dragonblades1234567
Summary: Abigail and her gain of rebels have many daring adventures





	1. Chapter 1

I joined the rebels the day I escaped from the empire. I was trying to find my way back to lothal when I met kanan and the ghost crew. Hera, Sabine, zeb, and chopper. They were a small bunch but all they wanted to do was help people. That's what I wanted to do too. So I joined them when we went back to lothal I reunited with my little brother Ezra. There was something special about him. He was force sensitive. He joined our crew and together we fought the empire. I learned kanan was a Jedi. He learned I was one to. He started training my brother with the force as well. We continued down the good path. Then one day we found ourselves in a difficult situation. Ahsoka Tano and the phoenix squadron came to our rescue. That's where our adventure starts. What is my name I am Abigail Athenian Athens Skywalker Bridger.  
The mission to the medical bay  
Alright Ezra I need you to focus and lift chopper off the ground. Kanan said. That's easy I can do that. Ezra said. He walked up to chopper and held out his hand. Sabine told chopper to lock down his feet. Chopper did! Abigail just rolled her eyes. She watched her brother struggle to lift chopper. Think through the force. Look with your mind. Kanan replied. Ezra tried harder. Hey why don't you look with your eyes to. Rex said. The droids feet are locked down. He replied. Sabine and chopper laughed. Ha ha ha! Ezra sarcastically laughed. Kanan rolled his eyes then got into an argument with Rex. Hera came in and told Sabine and zeb and chopper to go and get more medical supplies. They went to get into the ship while kanan argued more with Rex. Abigail rolled her eyes and looked at Ezra. He nodded to her and together they got into the ship to. Hey you weren't assigned this mission. Zeb said. Hey its better than staying and listening to Mr hot shot Jedi and old man clone trooper in there. Abigail said. Oh well we can't take you back now. Sabine said as she navigated her way to the medical base. Hey what is this place? Ezra asked. It is an old medical base that the republic used. It was abandoned after the clone wars. Abigail replied. They docked in the main hangar and got out. They walked around until they found the main base. Alright chopper I need you to power up the base. He powered up the entire base. I didn't mean the entire base. Just this computer. Sabine said. Chopper grunted and made noise. Oh chopper stop complaining. Abigail said. He grunted some more. I don't care that she makes you annoyed! Just do as she says. Abigail said. The droid groaned more but did as he was told. Just then Abigail heard a noise. Alright chop you stay here the rest of us are going to get the medical supplies. They started down the hall way. Let's go this way! Ezra said. Hey look at that we can go this way to get back to the main base. Abigail said. After we get the supplies. Just then they heard choppers distress signal. That's chopper he is in trouble. Abigail said. Let's go this way to get back to him. Sabine said. Ezra used the force to push it open. Then he jumped through and helped Sabine through and then Abigail came after her zeb followed but got stuck. They ran down the hall. Then was stopped by a red droid. Wait your not chopper! Abigail said. No he is not. Said a voice behind the droid. Then a women appeared. A bounty hunter. Ezra said. Think again! The women said as she pulled out a light saber. She is an inquisitor. Ezra said as he and Abigail got out their light sabers. Sabine started shooting the droids. What do we do? Ezra asked. I know run! Sabine said. The three of them took off running. They rounded the bend and saw another inquisitor. Ah man not another one! Abigail complained as they ran the other way. Then they came to a door. We are trapped! Sabine said. She opened the door while Abigail and Ezra fought off the inquisitors. The women inquisitor used the force and pushed Abigail into the other room next to Sabine. Then she used the force to push Ezra against the wall. Go you two! Ezra said as he used his light saber to close the door. Ezra no! Both girls yelled as the door shut. We need to find zeb and chopper then we need to save Ezra. Abigail said. The girls split up. Sabine found zeb. But she got captured and zeb was knocked out. Abigail found chopper then went to find Sabine and zeb. She found zeb and he woke up. I found the medical supplies. You need to help me get it back to the ship. Abigail said. I have a plan to save Sabine and Ezra. She added. Meanwhile the women needed to get information. Tell me where ahsoka tano is. She said. I won't tell you anything! Ezra yelled. Ah such courage the women said. Meanwhile they got back to the ship and Abigail told zeb and chopper the plan. Stay here until you see the two. What about you? Zeb asked. I have a score to settle. Abigail said. She went and found Ezra and Sabine. She stood on top of a beam up high so they couldn't see her. Then she talked to Ezra in the comm. Hey little bud you might want to look out. Abigail said. What? What did she mean. The inquisitor asked. Ezra knew what she meant. That was their code for I'm up top and jumping off to the ground. I don't know! He said. It means that I'm right above you. Abigail said as she came down from the beam. She caught her light sabers in her hand. Its been awhile hasn't. Oh wait only ten minutes. The inquisitors got their light sabers out. They circled her. She watched for the right time. They both came at her. She used her light saber to block ones light saber and then she used the force to blow the other one back. Then she gave them a glitter distraction. While they were distracted she freed Ezra and Sabine. Go to the main hangar zeb will meet you there. You need to get out of here. Abigail said. Wait what about you? Ezra asked. You were a hero once Ezra now its my turn besides I'll be fine. Abigail said. Now go! She yelled. Sabine pulled Ezra away. We can't just leave her. He said as they ran to the hangar. We won't I promise but first we need to get to zeb. They found zeb and got in. Meanwhile Abigail was in her stance the inquisitors got over their distraction and came to Abigail they used the force to make her fly back. All four of her light sabers fell out of her hands. They were connected. She couldn't reach them. The male had his feet on her arms. Then the women used her light saber and she pointed the blade at Abigail. She was about to kill her when blasts came out of no where the male quickly moved off of her. She quickly got up and went into the ship. Then she used the force to grab both her light sabers. They flew away into space and docked back at Phoenix. Ezra Abigail! Kanan said when they came back. I know I know but if Ezra and I hadn't been there then zeb and Sabine wouldn't have made it back. We ran into not just one inquisitor bit two. Abigail said. What? Kanan said. Yep! Sabine replied. Thanks to zeb and Abigail they saved us. She said. You four go up to the bridge and tell commander sato. The four started up the stairs. Oh and kanan they knew about Ahsoka. Ezra said. Abigail can you tell Ahsoka? Kanan asked. Yes kanan I'll tell her. The went up to the bridge to warn them.  
The end


	2. Two is better than one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Abigail go on a mission together

You told me to train him. So I'm training him like I know how to. Kanan said. Yes but he is slowly progressing. Abigail said. Well if you don't like my training then you train him he is your brother. Kanan said. No I'm a master the only way to get you to a Jedi night is if you train him. Abigail said. The inquisitors are out there we need him ready for anything. Abigail said. Sabine Ezra and zeb were getting tired of the arguing. So Hera came in to give them a mission. Kanan and Abigail I need you two to got to lothal in breaks ville. I need to get more parts for chopper. Hera said. Wait together? Kanan asked. Yes together! Hera said. We are tired of hearing you constantly argue. Sabine said. Fine we will go come on kanan. Abigail said. They got into the ship and kanan piloted them to lothal. They hid the ship and walked to the village. Now we are looking for grub. Grub? Eww is that the stuff that we have to feed Zeb? Abigail asked. Yes! Said kanan. They weren't very happy about having to work together but they did it for the group. They found the parts for chopper and were about to leave when they heard a look out! Abigail saw an inquisitor and the commander. Kanan we have to hide. She grabbed kanan by the arm and hid behind a rock. They saw the hover car drive through town. Then it stopped at an little old lady she had a little baby in her arms. The inquisitor looked at the baby then said. That's the one grab it. The clone troopers took the child from the lady. No not my son please he is all I have. The lady cried. They ignored her and took the child. Kanan and Abigail ran to the lady. Ma'am we can get your son back for you. Abigail said. Ah you must be the rebels oh thank you thank you. Come on kanan we need to get that baby. They hopped on a sand speeder and raced to get the child. Abigail was in the front and kanan was holding tight on to her. Now I'm going to get close and you can jump on. Abigail said. I'll take the inquisitor. Kanan said. You get the baby. Abigail got close and kanan jumped on. He got out his light saber. Then he and the inquisitor fell off. They broke into a battle. The Abigail jumped on and grabbed the child. The commander started shooting at her she blocked with her light saber. Then sh got on the sand speeder and picked up kanan. They went back to the lady. But the lady told them to take him. She wanted him protected since he was force sensitive. They got back to the ship and met the crew on their main cruiser. So how did it go. Hera asked. Well we have a new member. Kanan said. Pointing to the baby in Abigail's arms.  
The end


End file.
